


Бескрылый

by Greenmusik, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Loki as Lucifer, Tony as detective
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони вынужден сопровождать Локи, пока тот переодевается.





	Бескрылый

— Замри!

Тони послушно замирает на месте.

Из-за дверей лифта всё ещё слышны музыка и шум танцующей толпы, но с каждым ударом сердца пульсация крови в ушах всё сильнее. Возможно, это лишь видимость, и Тони стоит плюнуть на всё, вернуться в толпу, найти цель, показать значок и спокойно отправиться в участок, но с Локи никогда не угадаешь.

Пульс в ушах становится оглушающим, когда двери лифта открываются на высоте пентхауса.

— Ты хотел правды? — резко заявляет Локи, скидывая пиджак. Слишком резко, будто накручивая себя. Ну конечно…

— Если это опять один из твоих способов…

Тони осекается, когда видит, как падает вниз рубашка. Локи, будто не замечая внезапной тишины, тянется за свежей, но Тони останавливает его.

— Что, — он быстро шагает вперёд и проводит ладонью по мускулистому плечу, привлекая внимание, — с тобой случилось?

Локи непонимающе оборачивается, прослеживает взгляд Тони, и его лицо искажает ухмылка.

— Это? Ничего интересного. Я же рассказывал.

Единственное, что он рассказывал, это бред о богах, но кто Тони такой, чтобы осуждать его… После такого.

— Твой отец…

— Отчим. — Локи фыркает. — Нет, это не его работа. Нож, немного огня…

Шрамы цветут алым на очерченных мускулами лопатках, и Тони не знает, чего он хочет больше — прижать Локи к груди или прижаться к этим шрамам губами.

— Ты… Я…

— Забудь, — обрубает Локи и всё же надевает очередную безумно дорогую рубашку. Тони и сам не бедствует, но он просто не видит смысла в том, чтобы покупать рубашки из натурального шёлка. Особенно когда Питеру в школу каждый год нужно всё новёхонькое.

Шрамы теперь скрыты, но это не значит, что Тони способен хоть на мгновение забыть об их существовании.

— Локи…

— Да, дорогой?

— Если ты вдруг захочешь обсудить это… Или если… Любая помощь, Локи, — предлагает Тони в конце концов — и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что улыбка Локи становится до безумия непристойной.

— Ты всегда можешь помочь мне заглушить обиду в твоих объятиях, — мурлычет Локи, расправляя лацканы и делая шаг обратно к лифту.

Волна гнева сметает остатки хороших намерений, и Тони медленно выдыхает, нашаривая в кармане значок. Время прищучить кое-чью задницу. А Локи… Что ж, это не первый скрытный засранец в жизни Тони. Он подождёт.


End file.
